


Terminology (Noun)

by Selenay



Series: Assorted Fictional Recollections (AKA the prompt fics) [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenay/pseuds/Selenay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma was absolutely not holding her breath while she waited for an answer. That would be ridiculously melodramatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminology (Noun)

**Author's Note:**

> From an anonymous prompt: Skimmons goes on a movie date. Fluff.
> 
> This doesn't, in fact, feature the actual movie date but hopefully it fits the bill anyway.

It was amazing the way that an entire room (small sleeping pod, actually, but the point still stood) could fill with a silence that almost felt tangible just because of one question. Jemma was absolutely not holding her breath while she waited for an answer. That would be ridiculously melodramatic.

She might have been clasping her hands together tightly. Maybe. There was a difference.

Opposite her, at the other end of the bed, Skye was still staring. She'd paused in the middle of typing, her laptop balanced precariously on her crossed legs, and Jemma could count on the fingers of one hand how often she'd seen Skye actually stop typing for anything less than the Bus crashing.

"Obviously we don't have to," Jemma said when the silence had stretched way past the point of awkwardness and into the territory of painful. "I just thought, as we're going to be here for a couple of days and everyone is taking some time off, it might be the perfect opportunity."

"To go on a movie date?"

"It doesn't have to be termed as a 'date'. Not exactly. We're kissing friends, right? So, we could be movie friends as well."

Skye lowered the laptop lid a few inches. "Kissing friends?"

"Friends who kiss," Jemma said. "We have, on multiple occasions, kissed. And sometimes we've indulged in what might be termed heavy petting, I suppose. Hence, kissing friends."

"And you want to be...movie friends." Skye tilted her head curiously. "Friends who kiss and go on movie dates together. That's what you want."

"Yes."

"Which, in a normal world, would mean we're dating. Not just platonic friends."

Jemma shook her head. "In a normal world, we'd be able to have regularly scheduled dates and that terminology might be appropriate. But we may not have a chance to have a date again for several weeks, so is it really dating if we can't schedule regular dates?"

Skye's shoulders shook for a moment and she made a strange strangled noise that sounded like a mutant hybrid of laughter and a suppressed sneeze. "I think in any world, what we've been doing wouldn't be classified as platonic friends. It's more like...friends plus."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Maybe. If you hadn't just invited me on a date."

"I could uninvite you, if the movie is a problem."

"Nah, the movie isn't a problem." Skye grinned. "It took me by surprise for a minute, but it's so not a problem. We should do it. I'll buy you popcorn and we can make out in the back row like regular people."

"So it would, technically, be an actual date," Jemma said. She felt the need for some clarity in the terminology of what they'd agreed to. "The kind of date that people who are actually dating go on."

"Yes. The dating kind of date, for people who are more than kissing friends."

"Oh good. That's a relief."

"You're very strange sometimes."

Jemma smiled. "I've been told it's one of my better qualities."

The laptop lid made a quiet click when Skye closed it completely. She put it on the floor, tucking it under the bed, and knelt up to crawl along the bed. Jemma leaned back against the pile of pillows behind her and lifted her face for a kiss. Skye's lips were warm and warm air puffed across Jemma's cheek when she buried her hands in Skye's hair to pull her closer.

"What time does the movie start?" Skye asked when they paused to catch their breath.

Jemma had to concentrate for a minute to recall the information. Kissing Skye always scattered her thoughts badly. "Not until seven."

"So we've got a couple of hours? We should probably practice our back row make out technique, then."

"I like the way you think," Jemma said before pulling her down into another kiss.


End file.
